Breaking Away
by ice-princess-squall
Summary: Reposted. Crossover with Fruits Baskets. Shindou Shuichi's life changed three years ago. Now is gravitation pulling him back where he belongs or in a new direction?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Away

By: hopemia

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine, it belongs to the wonderful Maki Murikami.

Fruits Basket is also not mine it belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This was inspired after reading another story recently on This is only a part of the story and since this is the first story I have ever written…it's really up to the reader to decide if I'll finish this or not. There are pairings in this story that will become clearer as the story continues on. I know some of the characters will seem OOC but this story takes place after a major event that changed a lot of things. I hope you enjoy. I also am sorry for all error in grammar (anyone care to be my beta?) 

Three years…three years, since his heart was broken beyond repair. Sighing…Shuichi Shindou slowly entered his apartment in the Sohma compound where he had spent the last two and a half years. He was tired and drained from a day at the local collage where he was finishing his training to be a nurse. He smiled to himself..… who would have thought that dumb, stupid Shuichi could become something that required brains. Bad Luck became a thing of the past when he left that rainy night three years ago..… and besides no one knew where he was..… not even Hiro.

"Momiji, I'm home! Do I need to cook supper?" He cried out into the living room, while he removed his shoes. He quietly padded into the living room and opened the CD player. Looking through his selection of CDs he quickly selected one and pushed play. Soon the apartment was filled with the sounds of Gackt's Rain.

Once again, the twenty three year old continued his search for his roommate. Sohma Momiji was one of his best friends, it didn't matter that Shuichi himself was four years older than Momiji..… it didn't matter at all. He had found friendship, acceptance, and a love that he longed for from the inner circle of the Sohma family. This friendship, acceptance, and love had come at a time when he needed it the most..…during a time when all he could do was tell himself that there had to be something worth living for in his life.

Coming to stand in the kitchen, beautiful violet eyes happened to look at the calendar on the left side of the wall. Shuichi cringed and hung his head in despair. Tonight..… Tohru's class was tonight and he promised her fiancé Sohma Yuki that he'd go with her.

It had all happened when Shigure decided he had a present for Tohru that would benefit her marriage to his much younger cousin. Yuki had not been keen on the perverted Shigure giving Tohru anything. He was even more worried when said gift was lessons of some sort.

So how had one Shuichi Shindou found himself in the position of caretaker of one Honda Tohru?

Well… it was a fairly known fact to his "adopted" family that he was bisexual or some would say gay. Really, if one looked at him..… he was easily mistaken for a beautiful young woman. He had always thought that time would change his body but that had not been the case. If anything, he was even more effeminate looking than he was in his teenage years.

Not..… that he hadn't tried to change all of that.

He had dyed his hair from pink to a medium brown with red highlights..…he had even cut it to match a style he had seen on Gackt Camui. Numerous workout sessions at the dojo with Kyou only left him sore and bruised. Heck, he even tried shaving his whole body in hopes that he would grow body hair..… it didn't work. Instead he had become more and more curved and his face had softened even more..… into a breathtakingly, angelic face with full lips, soft, beautiful eyes, full cheeks, creamy, fair skin, and a heart shaped face.

So, he was stuck looking like a girl, a very beautiful girl, he was constantly told by Shigure and Ayame. Ayame was harmless but Shigure was scary…he'd get this look in his eyes like..…

"groan" Shuichi, didn't want to think about it.

So, back to the question at hand..…how did Shuichi become responsible of one Tohru?

Well, it was found that said "lessons", where in fact lessons on the Karma Sutra. What was worse was that the lessons where fully demonstrative and hands on style learning.

Sohma Yuki..….. had flipped.

So, since Yuki was in Tokyo at school and the other trustworthy Sohmas were busy with their own lives..…Shuichi, was the only other person that Yuki trusted with his beloved Tohru. Now he had to go to each lesson and make sure no guys or girls put their hands on her.

He was getting a headache fast……he decided that he needed a hot shower and a long nap before he faced tonight. It was going to be embarrassing to the core…  
Even though he had once loved and lived with the most sex driven of men..… he was still easily embarrassed..… and he still had his innocence, sweet, loving nature and a more subdued genki spirt. And, just thinking about being in the company of Tohru, someone who had much the same spirit and mind as himself, during a detailed discussion of sexual skills was enough to make him faint in horror.

Stepping out of the shower, he made his way to the twin bed on one side of his room. Crawling under the covers, he found a comfortable position and almost immediately he was asleep.

Flashback

He was home..… after all that touring he was finally home.

The only thought on Shuichi's mind was getting home to Eiri. It didn't matter if Eiri yelled at him or made him sit still until he was through with whatever he was working on..…he just had to see his face, hear his voice.

He was home in no time at all.

Entering the house he noticed that everything was dark. He went to Yuki's office but it was empty..…quietly he searched each room until he came to their bedroom.

That when he heard them..…cries of pleasure.

Eiri..… his Eiri..… was having sex with someone in their bedroom.

He wanted to run..…the tears were already pouring down his face..…but for some strange reason he had to see it to really believe it was happening.

He quietly opened the bedroom door..…inside two familiar bodies entwined in lust filled his vision. One was that of his love, the one who truly owned his heart and soul.  
The other was that of someone that he never would have expected..…someone who he thought was his friend, mentor, and god..…

Sakuma Ryuichi.

Before he could stop himself he screamed in pain..…making the figures on the bed stop and turn.

He didn't give them time to react though..…he ran…ran as fast as he could.

Thoughts filling his mind..…actions taking over his body.

He still had his duffle bag full of clothes and other essential items.

He went to an ATM and emptied his rather large account.

He brought a train ticket to the country..…away from Tokyo..…away from Kyoto.

Away from his heart..…his soul..…his love.

End Flashback

Shuichi woke with a start. His heart was racing and burning with indescribable pain.

Why? After all this time..…why..… that memory?  
He was stronger now..… he had confidence now..… he truly loved and understood himself.

Or did he?

Quickly he got up and mentally shook himself.   
Looking in the mirror above his dresser, he stared at his reflection. "Shuichi, get a hold of yourself" he said.

He was different now.  
He had worked long and hard.  
Had studied long and hard to become what he was now.  
He wouldn't be so easily broken again… not again.  
He had changed from the 20 year old lovesick fool he had been..… even though in his heart he still cared deeply for his former lover.

He had learned a lot about himself since that stormy night..… most importantly how to love and have confidence in himself.

He was not going to be broken again..…. He was stronger now.

TBC?  
Sooo, what did you think? Should I continue or not? Plus… any reviews, comments, or flames are more than welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Take my breath.

Disclaimer: Gravitation doesn't belong to me..… if it did? Holds up Yuki/Shuichi forever banner Fruits Basket also doesn't belong to me..… Kyou would forever be mine and mine alone if it was.

Second part..… looking at Yuki. I think I'm going to stick with the anime version of Yuki..…did anyone but me feel like he is portrayed as a much bigger jerk in the anime compared to the manga? Really though..… I love manga Yuki the best….."he's so possessive and jealous of his Shu-chan"  
The beginning is again focusing on Shu and then to Yuki..…maybe I'll work with Tohma or Ryuichi some next chapter. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter..… ya'll are the best! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Take my breath.

The view was obstructed from amethyst colored eyes as the strong wind caused strands of chocolate and caramel brown hair to dance in their way. Looking at the forest surrounding the road that led from the Honke into town, Shuichi suddenly forgot that he needed to hurry when presented with such a beautiful view.

The autumn wind was strong and the Sakura was still in bloom..… this was very odd considering the time of year but, Shuichi had became accustomed to seeing and hearing "odd" things since he had come to live with the Sohma's.

It had been a month since his first "lesson" with Tohru. A month since he had began to let past memories constantly fill his mind. During these last few weeks he had finished R.N. School and started working with Sohma Hatori. The doctor now had a growing practice since the death of the Sohma clan head almost two years ago.

Shuichi again picked up his pace after thinking about the Sohma's….. he was on his way to meet Haru. Truthfully, he didn't really need to worry since the cow of the Sohma usually ended up being at least a good hour late to any place he decided to go. It was funny that it was Haru who had first introduced him into the world he was currently  
living in.

It was almost funny how it had happened. How he had come to live here..… how he came to know of Haru's family curse.

He and Haru had met at cram school. Soon they had become friends and went everywhere together for those first two months. They were able to talk openly and Haru soon confined in him that he was having an extremely hard time with his girlfriend, Rin.

Haru said that Rin was unsure of what she wanted and needed a break from their relationship. He had given her time away from him in the end and he was lonely. Maybe that was why the two young men began spending more and more time with each other. During their time together an undeniable attraction was growing between them and the times they spent alone with each other were becoming strained with sexual tension.

They soon became lovers.

Shuichi knew that neither one of them loved each other in a romantic sense. It was more that they were attracted to each other's body. Not..… that they didn't end up loving each other as friends and later after their relationship died..…as family.

It was Haru who introduced him to the family and informed him about the their curse.  
It was Haru that helped him to be accepted by the other Sohma's.  
And, it was Haru that he confided he finally told his story to.

How he had came here after the incident in Tokyo and rented a small apartment.

How in the first week he found a steady job and applied for cram school to make up for quitting school during his senior year. How had a small fortune that could last him quite a while and he how hw would still have money added to his old account in Tokyo because of the way royalties where paid in the music business.

How he decided not to bother the money..… maybe, he would need it later and working would give something to do when he wasn't at school, practicing, improving his writing, or keyboarding skills. How he enrolled in classical voice and piano lessons; as well, how he wanted to improve now more than ever.

How he didn't want anyone to know that he was Shindou Shuichi, lead singer of Bad Luck.

And, Haru had understood..…. and so had the rest of the Sohma's.  
Haru, Tohru, and rest of the Sohma's had become very protective of him.

Later on when he started collage, Hatori approached him with an offer. He needed a nurse that was acquainted with the family curse. Shuichi accepted.

When he began studying for nursing he also signed up for to double major in music. After all, music would always hold a big place in his heart and soul. He wanted to touch people like Sakuma Ryuichi touched him.

Shuichi winced as he thought of that name. This name carried memories of betrayal and anguish. It was sad to think that at one time he had loved him as much as his best friend, Hiro. It was also sad how he now realized that by the end of two years he had been around Ryuichi, he had come to love him the same way he loved a certain blonde novelist. He was such a clueless idiot at times..…. He had never thought that he cared for his former idol..… how could he be so blind with his own heart?

Nearing the store where he was to meet Haru, he knew that it had been the right choice to leave Tokyo.

It was better that he was away from both of them.

Tokyo

The clacking of keys echoed around the otherwise silent apartment.

Yuki Eiri sat in his office working on his newest book.  
He silently reread what he had spent the last hour writing..…. his books were becoming more and more angst filled.  
Some would wonder what had caused this change in writing during the last three years… he had started his career with angst filled books and then when he was twenty- two his style had changed..… became softer for two short years and now he was back to angst.

What could he tell anyone?  
Could he tell them that during those two years with a certain pink haired idiot by his side had been the happiest of his life?  
Should he tell them that his heart was forever stolen and would never be returned?  
Well..… that was what had happened.

The blonde author looked at his most cherished of possessions.  
A lovingly polished picture frame that held a picture of a beautiful young man with a heart shaped face and amazing violet eyes. This person had stolen his heart and had never bothered to return it when he left three years ago.

Lovingly, the blonde traced his finger across the smiling face.  
"You're driving me insane, brat."

"I miss you… do you know that?"  
"Would it make a difference now?"  
"You were the only good thing in my life and like always I threw it all away on some meaningless fuck… it was so easy to think that sleeping with someone would make me feel better." The blonde stated.  
"You always had to leave on some tour. That last time I had wanted so badly to go with you.

But… I, Yuki Eiri… I wouldn't admit to something like that."

Rubbing his temple the blonde remembered how it began and ended three years ago.

Flashback

Shuichi was gone on another tour and Yuki Eiri was miserable.

He would never admit that to his younger lover. No way in hell. He had given up denying to himself that he wasn't in love with the boy. He loved Shuichi more than anything in the world, but tonight he was frustrated, sex-deprived, and lonely.

He decided to get drunk and pass out….. or maybe pick up one of his fan girls… to help him with his current need for physical action.  
After all, Shuichi wouldn't know and he needed to relieve the tension that was making it impossible to write.

Surely, this had happened to Shuichi before.

Maybe, he too had needed someone to help relieve the sexual frustration of being away from his lover.

Eiri frowned at this thought. If he ever caught anyone so much as touching his Shu-chan he would kill them.

Arriving at the bar, he began to get as drunk as possible when suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

At first his alcohol induced brain thought that Shuichi had somehow magically appeared in front of him but on closer inspection he realized that he was looking at Sakuma Ryuichi. He normally would never say that Shuichi and his idol looking very much alike. Sure, Sakuma were only a few inches taller and few pounds heavier than Shuichi..… but, that's where it ended and he was nothing like Eiri's sweet, annoying, beautiful, violet-eyed angel.

Blue eyes gazed into golden ones and a deep voice asked if he was okay.

"You really shouldn't be drinking this much. Tohma, Mika, and Shu-chan would worry, Yuki-san." "Come on, let me help you get home," the older Nittle Grasper singer stated while helping Eiri to his feet.

A short time later Eiri found himself in his house with someone undressing him.

Was it Shuichi? Had the idiot come home? Why did his head hurt so much and why were they in the dark?  
He didn't really think..… he couldn't think..…he acted. Pinning the figure under him, he began to touch everywhere he could. The boy was protesting but there was no way in hell that Eiri was going to stop. Clothes scattered..… voices raised..… and all that mattered was the pleasureable feeling he had at that very moment.

Time past as the two bodies became one and mindless pleasure overtook them.

But it was soon broken by an anguished scream.

Shuichi stood in the doorway of their bedroom, a look of indescribable pain on his face.

Suddenly, Shuichi turned and ran.  
Eiri looked up in shock at the figure straddling him. The face that looked back at him did not belong to his love.

Instead he saw that Sakuma Ryuichi's face was pale. He quickly climbed off of Eiri and ran from the room yelling for Shuichi.

Then at that moment realization struck Eiri..… it hadn't been Shuichi..… Shuichi had saw them..… Shuichi was gone.

Eiri jumped out of bed, running towards the door. Shuichi was nowhere to be seen. He had finally ruined everything. What had he done..… he was a fool!

"Yuki-san, I'm sure he'll be back and then we can explain..." the voice of the older man broke into his thoughts.

"Get out." the blonde said.

"Look you're not the only one who cares for him. If you had listened to me when I asked you to stop this wouldn't have happened." Replied the singer.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"Yuki-san, listen..…" blue eyes pleaded with him.

"I said get out..… get the hell out of my house," screamed the blonde.

Grabbing the smaller vocalist, Eiri tossed him and his clothes in the hallway and shut his door. He then ran to the bathroom and vomited. Tears began to fall from golden eyes.

"What have I done..… what have I done" he whispered brokenly to the now silent apartment.

End flashback

Tears fell on glass.  
The blonde author held the picture of his love close.

"You know it's funny….. some people don't know what they have until they lose It." The blonde spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"I always knew though..… I knew how precious you were from the very beginning."

"I didn't want to love you because I knew that if I ever lost you..… I would stop living."

"I never loved Sensei like I love you. Love that so utterly fills every part of my heart, body, and soul.

You were and still are my world.," the writer stated between sobs.

"No matter how many times I called you an idiot..… I'm the biggest idiot of all."

"I still love you, more than ever in fact. Everyone realizes how good you were for me now..… even Mika and Tohma. In fact, they have been helping me look for you these last three years."

Breathing deeply the blonde continued through his tears.

"I never told you this.…."  
"I never told you that you were the air I breathe."  
"And now..… I can never tell you how it hurts..…"  
"How this pain in my chest aches more everyday."

"It's all your fault I can't breathe, baby..…" whispered Eiri.

"Because you..… you took my breath away."  
"I can't breathe..… I can't live..…"

"If you would only come back. I would tell you. Tell you what you mean to me."

"You're everything, baby, everything." the deep voice choked on tears.

Holding the picture frame close too his heart, Yuki Eiri finally let go and sobbed uncontrollably.

And, the only sounds his silent and lonely apartment heard was the sound of his sobs.

TBC

Whew, that was a hard chapter! Yuki may be a little OCC but, I think it's close to how he acts when he's by himself. Once again if there are any mistakes please let me know because your comments are always helpful! Hopefully, I'll have chapter three finished by Friday. Plushies to everyone who has reviewed so far and thank you for all the wonderful comments!


End file.
